elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
TRG Lifts
TRG Lifts is a lift filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. He was born in 2008, which makes him the youngest brother of EVT48 (Thailand Lift Community) and adores lifts (Obviously)! His name is Sangdad, which means sunlight in Thai language. History He liked lifts when he was really young (3 years old!) He has started filming lifts since 2013, but started uploading videos to youtube in 2018. On July 25 to August 1, 2018, he has been to Frankfurt, Munich and Hannover for his Germany Trip. He has filmed a lot of lifts there - they could be found in his “Germany Trip 2018” playlist on Youtube. On August 5 to August 7, he has been to Bali, Indonesia to film more lifts - they could also be found in his “Bali Trip 2018” Playlist on Youtube. On December 2018, He has been to Tokyo (For his violin concert (Yes, he plays the violin too!)), Osaka, Fukuoka, Yamanashi, Mishima in Japan for his trip. The lifts are assorted in a different way in his “Japan Trip 2018” Playlist, also on Youtube. Camera history * iPhone 6S Plus (March 2018 to July 21, 2018) * SONY HandyCam HDR-PJ440 (July 22, 2018 to November 2019) * iPhone XS (November 2018 to Present) Countries he had visited * Australia * China * Denmark * Finland * Hong Kong * Germany * Indonesia * Japan * Malaysia * Norway * Taiwan * Singapore * South Korea * Sweden * Turkey * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom Past Hobbies 2009 - Playing with light switches He used to love playing with light switches. Yes! The ones that turn the lights on and off. If he noticed someone pressing the light switches, he would be EXTREMELY annoyed... 2010 - Air Condenser Unit He also has liked to watch the blades inside of the air condenser unit go round, round and round until it stopped. Mum was very annoyed that she always had to go outside in front of the hot machine and lift her son up to watch the blade go round, round and round. 2011 - Fans He also really liked to play with the fans which blow out cold wind. He experiments with speed of the fans by pressing the different buttons. 2011 - Lifts He started to adore lifts since he was 3 years old. It all started when his parents took him to dine at the 76th floor of Baiyoke Sky Hotel. The Goldstar (Mod. Sigma) lifts there were fast and very interesting, so he was very interested in lifts. He never knew that he was going to be the most famous lift filmer in EVT48. 2012 - Minecraft He adores Minecraft until present. In Minecraft, there was a thing called Redstone, which he liked to play with, so he called himself “-TheRedstoneGamer-” because he wanted to be a gamer, but his dream was trashed because there were other things to do rather than being a gamer. So his present name was shortened into “-TRG-”. 2017 - Taiko No Tatsujin Although he has grown a lot, he still likes to play. Taiko No Tatsujin is a famous drum arcade game from Japan which can be found everywhere. 2018 - maimai Have you ever seen the arcade game that looks like 2 washing machines which has a massive touchscreen in the middle and 8 glowing buttons? Yes, that’s maimai and he is really good at it. He is considered one of the youngest maimai player that plays Master and Re:Master difficulty and get AP in the world. * He is also the second lift filmer in Thailand who has tried maimai DX during his Japan trip after NingSama. (who has tried them back in October 2019) Trivia * He also filmed elevators in NonthaburiSigma @ Impact Muang Thong THANI ~Carpark 2~ , Phuket【From TRG】Schindler 3300 AP Traction Lift @ Thanyapura Health and Sports Resort in Phuket, Thailand, PathumthaniLift Tour @ Future Park Rangsit & ZPELL , Prachuap Khiri KhanThyssenKrupp Traction Lift @ True Arena Hua Hin and ChonburiAMAZING KONE Monospace Traction Lifts @ Centara Grand Phratamnak Pattaya ~Bldg.A Main~ as well. * The other people he has filmed with are: ** NingSama ** Oak TheElevator Hunter ** GlobalLifts (Now Liftinum) ** Jessy Elevators ** TleFlip ** G T2KJS * He prefers using with Lifts instead of Elevators, which is considered to be a very common case for EVT48 Members. * His favourite lift brand is KONE. * His first international lift meetup happened on August 2, 2019, with HJ2127, in Hong Kong. References External Links * YouTube Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand